are they allowed to do that there?
by Manin
Summary: this is PWP, of the shameless, belfran variety. there is no actual sex.


"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. AHH!"

"Shi shi shi, louder, frog. Scream."

"M..Mn..Nooo… bel… s-sempai.. Please.."

Bel resumed his frantic sucking, slowing down to nuzzle at his tiny victim before speeding up again. Fran had one leg hitched over bel's shoulder, toes curling and uncurling with the promise of an orgasm so near.. Bels hands were everywhere, tweaking Fran's nipples; fingering his collarbone possessively, keeping a bruising hold on the frog's hips.

Fran tore at the prince's shirt, moaning when bel paused to get it off. To his disappointment, bels mouth didn't return to his aching dick, instead opting to suckle and bite at his pale neck. That was the moment squalo kicked down the door to the broom closet.

Pretend this is a line break, okay?

"YOU FUCKING TRASH WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO HAVE SEX IN THE FUCKING BROOM CLOSET?"

"…Frog, how many times have we had sex in the broom closet?" "Fran straightened his frog hat and tried to reclaim the last vestiges of his dignity. "… I… I don't remember, bel- sempai."

"Six."

The three of them looked up at the door, finding an irate darling leaning against the frame. * "You have had sex in there _six times._" Squalo nodded, his face a mixture between pissed off and impressed. "…Darling, you little pervert." "Shut the _hell up, _how am I supposed to not hear you? I _clean that closet." _

Fran shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could just sink into the floor and _die._

Hmmm, peanut butter and JELLY. And line breaks.

"So what, we cant have sex in our own _home_ just because the _help_ doesn't like it?"

"Have sex _in your own ROOMS!"_ "Pfft, like hell. I like fucking in new places.

"Sempai, this would be the first time we screwed in either of our rooms." "VROIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK!" bel shrugged. "Froggies a kinky bitch. Nothing a prince can't handle though… ushishishi…" "Sempai, for the love of god, it isn't that important."

Bel leaned over to him, grabbed him roughly by the hair, and bit him on the collarbone. "yeah it does matter. It matters to me where I bend my frog over, it matters where I fuck you until I have to carry you up to your room, It matters what you grab onto for support, and it _definitely_ matters when I make you _scream._ I want it to _hurt_ when I push you up against the wall." "Fran shuddered, his stolen orgasm floating over his head.

Across the table, squalo twitched, having heard every single word. He tried to intervene, but before he knew what was happening, fran was biting bels lower lip and lapping up the blood, bel was hissing and shoving up the frog's shirt, engaging him in a brutal kiss, knocking off the frog hat and ripping off the varia uniform. Squalo stood up, calmly removed his coffee from the table he was _never_ touching again, and walked away.

_If you think about it,_ he mused to himself, _its kinda like two way rape._ His coffee mug broke in his hands as he heard the scream, and then a steady creaking from behind him. Moans and half murmured, half sobbed erotic suggestions reached his ears. Darling was in the next room, on a seductively comfortable armchair with her head in her hands. "They aren't going to fucking stop, are they?" she said it matter of factly. Squalo kicked her off the chair, and sat down.

"I'm going to walk down the damn hall, and they are gonna be screwing like _animals_ all over my cleaning supplies, and your too horny to stop them, aren't you?" "I _tried_ fucking idiot, it didn't work. Do it yourself." She stood up and sent him a withering glare. "I hope when xanxus comes back, he fucks you until you can't think straight. And there will be _no _aspirin in the house, I _guarantee it." _And with that, she stalked away.

Squalo swore, and went off to beat the living fuck out of something.

Huh. So that's what happens when I get bored at like, four in the morning. I am really sorry if I disappointed anyone with the shitty writing quality. (I'm jacked up on a mixture of coffee, chocolate covered espresso beans and porn.)

**I don't own KHR and I never will.**

***Darling M. is an OC of mine from another story. She originally begins working for the varia only weeks after they lost to Tsuna and co. that is why she is so familiar with everybody, and thus isn't dead for ratting on bel and fran. (She makes the best grilled cheese known to man.)**

**Might I also apologize for any out of character moments, but I will point out that in the anime, bel and fran aren't in some kind of incredibly violent, lets-fuck/lets-fight relationship.**

**Also, all spelling/grammar errors, I am really sorry. Spell check doesn't get everything, but I don't think its really unrecognizable chicken scratch, so no harm done, right?**

**I hope I didn't burn your eyeballs out. If you feel so inclined (yes, this is a heavy hint) review! It makes my day, and feedback is always good. ~B/Kn**


End file.
